


To My Granddaughter

by raumschiffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, her granddad's name is danny, kinda sad, molly's granddad forgets a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raumschiffe/pseuds/raumschiffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Molly, grandpa," she said softly. "My name's Molly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Granddaughter

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66rsfD1Gqm8) mcdonalds commercial. sorry it's blurry, but this was the only one i found with subtitles. plus, it's old, and it means a lot to me.

"Lovely day, isn't it, Miss Hooper?" The nurse, Nicole, jovially exclaimed as they walked through the white and blue hallways of the home. Several of the elderly waved and smiled at her as Nicole prattled on about the weather and the current state of her grandfather.

"He's doing well quite well," she said, flipping the pages of her clipboard and comparing charts. "Says here he's been eating properly, he's taking his medicine... hm, yes... oh! He's responding to the treatments as well! Oh, isn't this fantastic?" When they stopped in front of his door, Nicole turned solemn. "Danny's been looking for you, Molly. He asks after you everyday."

Molly looked down, finding the tile pattern immensely interesting. Nicole patted her shoulder and opened the door, a cheerful "Hey there, Danny! Looked who stopped by!" echoing in the room. The pathologist stepped inside.

Her grandfather had his bed moved by the window, where he watched young couples walk by in the autumn sunlight. His undivided attention was on them, so it would seem, and he didn't utter a word until Nicole left them.

"Where have you been, Sarah?" Molly's grandfather asked as she took a seat next to him. "I missed you, Sarah. I really did."

"My name's Molly, grandpa." Molly forced a smile - for her grandfather's sake - and kissed his cheek. He's been calling her Sarah ever since he was moved into this home, and she has yet to discover who she was. "I missed you too, grandpa. I even brought you some biscuits from that bakery you like!" She took out said biscuits and laid the pack on his table. Molly knows that he has a diet, but a few biscuits can't hurt, right?

Danny's eyes lit up at the sight and held onto her tightly. "Oh, how did you know? Thank you, Sarah," he said joyfully. "Thank you very much!" When he let her go, he reached for the pack and took the ribbon off carefully. He took two biscuits and offered some to Molly.

"My name is Molly, grandpa," she repeated.

Once they were finished with their snack, her grandfather leaned on his pillows and retied the ribbon around the container. It still had two biscuits in them when he handed them to Molly.

"Be a dear and put them in the refrigerator please? My granddaughter might stop by today. Have I told you about her? About Molly?" Molly froze in front of the refrigerator. "My Molly. My favourite granddaughter."

Moments later a soft snore filled the room, and Molly slipped out, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
